


Lake Date

by catboyzz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, soft stuff yknow, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzz/pseuds/catboyzz
Summary: With the moon shining over the water and creating shining ripple effect and the complement from the fireflies, it may seem like a moment many have experienced in the past, but between you and him? It is something special, a moment shared between lovers that holds it's own significant value.





	Lake Date

_ "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." _

The words were whispered, carried along by the gentle summer breeze. Flowing between the many shiny dots that decorated the night and into the heart of the man next to you.

It was a simple sentence, and yet it made both of your pulses jump in unison. 

"I could say the same, dearest."

The way he said it made a smile spread across your cheeks, and you lit up like a firefly at the nickname. This was a perfect night, with a perfect someone, at a perfect place, and nothing could bring you down from your high.

With the smile still stretching your face, you took Lotor's hand in yours, curling your fingers around his and bringing it up to your mouth for a gentle touch of your lips on his knuckles.

Looking up from your current task, you can see the glowing reflections of the fireflies on his eyes. It makes them all the more prettier, a nice mixture of blue, purple and yellow. It feels ethereal, in a way.

The way his lips stretch in a small smile when his eyes focus on you, to the way he seems more relaxed whenever you're in each other's presence. They're tiny details that make it all the better.

Lotor's hand then curls around yours, fingers intertwining as he brings them to rest between the both of you. You swing your legs, feeling the water touch your bare feet as you sit on the edge of the lake.

You see the way he smirks before you hear him, but you can tell it's coming. "It does feel  _ toes _ ty tonight, does it not?" 

A groan is all he gets before he's laughing, the sound music to your ears. It's telling how relaxed he is whenever you're together, and it makes your heart so warm to know that.

With the moon shining over the water and creating shining ripple effect and the complement from the fireflies, it may seem like a moment many have experienced in the past, but between you and him? It is something special, a moment shared between lovers that holds it's own significant value.

The way your noses touch as you bring your face close to his is special. Your own way of asking  _ can I kiss you? _

And with the given permission, you do.


End file.
